


【尺J/ ABO设定】笨拙之极的（新婚）下路-上

by ftr295



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Pregnancy
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 08:20:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18824815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ftr295/pseuds/ftr295
Summary: CP：Ruler x CoreJJ（朴载赫x曹容仁）极少量鸡壳 Bengi x Faker（裴性雄x李相赫）2023年的平行世界/ABO孕期生活/OOC注意避雷





	【尺J/ ABO设定】笨拙之极的（新婚）下路-上

**Author's Note:**

> CP：Ruler x CoreJJ（朴载赫x曹容仁）  
> 极少量鸡壳 Bengi x Faker（裴性雄x李相赫）
> 
> 2023年的平行世界/ABO孕期生活/OOC注意避雷

 

“恭喜二位，现在你们正式成为合法AO伴侣了。”

区居民中心的登记员笑容可掬地将婚姻证明书递给面前的两名年轻男子。高个子的Alpha黑框眼镜滑落到鼻尖，激动得有些语无伦次。他点着头，几乎是抖抖索索地接过了证明书，然后下一秒就交给了他的那个看起来显然要成熟稳重许多的Omega。Omega像是安抚小狗一样地揉了揉对象的头毛，对方便垂着头乖顺地任由他把自己乱糟糟的刘海梳往同一边，脸色红得像着火。

——还真是澎湃外露的情感啊。

登记员目送两人耳鬓厮磨地离开，忍不住在心中偷笑。

 

“所以，容仁哥有没有计划，什么时候会回去继续执教？”

朴载赫有些吃力地抱着装满两个人电脑设备的大箱子，钻进了门上贴着“电脑室”标记的空荡荡的房间。

“天哪，这是什么话，新婚伊始就要把我赶走吗？”曹容仁对他突然抛过来的问题实在是哭笑不得——自从趁着休赛期在国内领了证，朴载赫每天都显得十分不安，或者说因为过分激动导致的焦虑。

曹容仁很能理解他这种被幸福冲昏头的状态，通常情况下需要较长的时间才能调整过来。怎么说呢……这大概也是年下伴侣可爱的地方之一吧。

“不是！不是的哥ㅠㅠ”

朴载赫意识到自己又胡乱表达，慌张地把箱子放下：“其实是……想做短暂的旅行计划，所以先确认哥之后的行程。”

“这样啊。”曹容仁挑眉，拿着挂钩匆忙地从他身边走过，轻飘飘留下一句话，却马上安定了朴载赫的小心脏：“虽然有几支战队在询问，不过目前还没有马上回去的想法。”

“至少，到明年之前，”他顿了一秒，“会一直占用载赫的时间哦。”

“什么？是这样的吗那太好了至少这半年不会变成牛郎织女一样凄惨的异地Coupleㅠㅠ”朴载赫大呼开心，仰起头叫着，箱子里的鼠标线掉在地上都没察觉。

“别高兴得太早。”曹容仁走过来，戳了戳朴载赫的前额。“还有一个月夏季赛就开赛了，要准备归队了吧？”

“是的！所以我已经规划好了。”朴载赫马上哒哒哒地跑到客厅里，从尚未清理的行李中费劲地扒拉了半天，终于找出自己做的笔记。“归队前有一周的时间，可以去容仁哥想去的地方……慢慢悠悠地一起回花岛也可以的。”

“比起这个，我更希望你可以趁这时间好好运动，减一减肚子上的赘肉。”曹容仁毫不留情直戳他痛处。“圣真说你比他都重的时候，知道我是什么心情吗？！”

啊，不小心说出来了。看载赫吃瘪又顺从的样子真是怎样都不腻烦ㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋ

“我会的！哥监督我去运动去跑步吧，就算我rank到半夜，也不要做好吃的拉面引诱我。”

“不仅不会引诱你，还会半夜把你踢下床的。”曹容仁笑得眉眼弯弯，引发朴载赫的日常撒娇。犬系恋人从背后抱过来，下巴蹭着他的后颈，长长的粗大的手脚把他圈进怀中，还顺手玩弄他头顶翘起的呆毛。

“哥啊——”看上去老实乖巧的AD蹭着蹭着就把手伸进曹容仁的卫衣里。曹容仁已经习以为常他这种过分渴求肌肤亲昵的特质，但转念一想又把他的爪子拍开了。

“还不快继续收拾！环境也太脏了，东西都没有安置好，乱糟糟地放在地上。”

朴载赫无语地看着每个房间满地的纸箱和坐在纸箱堆中的彼此，认命地缩回了手。然后立刻把曹容仁从地板上拽起来。

“干什么！”

“既然这么脏，哥就快点来跟我一起忙吧。”马上恢复干劲的朴载赫撸起袖子去浴室拿毛巾，再度钻进电脑室之前还不忘在曹容仁耳边吹气。

“收拾好的第二天，绝不会让容仁哥早起的。”

紧接着曹容仁还没想好反击的话语，电脑室里就传来朴载赫的惨叫声——沉重的主机磕在他的脚背上了。

真是的，搬家好烦啊——怎么自己的帮手会是这样既没用还总添乱的傻大个呢。

本质懒人的曹容仁面对一地的狼藉，如此无语地想着。

可是没用也喜欢，好像就只能点投降啦。

 

然而事件的发展往往出乎人预料，甚至南辕北辙到他还来不及反应。

“……哥是不是最近吃得很多？”

在李民皓看来，从花岛休假归来的曹容仁明显心宽体胖，低头吃着烤肉，一整盘五花肉被他吃掉四分之三。曹容仁再抬头时，对上李民皓眼神微妙，愣住一秒。

“并没有吧。”曹容仁把一块生菜包肉塞进嘴里，突然只觉胃里翻江倒海，食物沿着肠壁翻滚上来，直冲喉头。他眼疾手快地放下筷子，冲去了洗手间，下一秒就开始大吐特吐，把李民皓差点吓呆。

“哥？！”

李民皓慌乱地拍他的背，反而加剧了曹容仁的反胃。胃里空空如也便开始吐酸水——紧接着便是头晕目眩。

快速地搜刮着自己脑中尚且储存的最后一点生理课知识，李民皓拨通了朴载赫的电话。万幸，今天并不是队伍的比赛日。

 

“朴载赫先生，您的伴侣妊娠七周半了。”

“什么？？？？”

朴载赫一脸懵地接过了医生递来的检查报告单，一边看一边流汗。曹容仁坐在他身边，倒是早有预料，舒了一口气确认了自己的猜想——这段时间他食欲退减得厉害，上吐下泻，显然都是先兆。

——然后一双大手伸过来，他就被开始因为过于兴奋而开始哭哭啼啼的自家Alpha抱住了。

“真的假的，不是开玩笑吗？诶诶诶诶诶——我这幅毛毛躁躁的样子也适合当爸爸吗？不会丢人现眼吧？该怎么办，要从今天开始格外努力才行……”

虽然坐在清凉的空调房里，因为激动而全身发热的朴载赫又开始疯狂出汗，只好甩着手自己给自己扇风。曹容仁拍了拍他的背，轻声提醒：“载赫，载赫。冷静。”

“您先不要太激动了。”医生显然是颇有经验，等了一会儿才开口，口气非常严肃。“朴载赫先生，有些事要特别叮嘱您。”

眼巴巴地看着曹容仁先一步离开房间，朴载赫惴惴不安地在医生面前坐定。

“这位曹容仁先生，曾经洗过标记，对吗？”

“……是的。”

“虽然我们不清楚他怎样做的手术，但是他的腺体很明显被破坏过。所以，怀孕中会比其他Omega会更脆弱，身心都会非常辛苦。”

“那我——”

“当然，你们如果不想要小孩，再做手术对他也不会好到哪里去。”

“也就是说，无论怎样都会造成伤害……对吗？”原先的兴奋被医生一盆冷水浇下去，朴载赫开始舌头打结了。

“这就取决于你们有多小心了。”医生从抽屉里拿出一只小盒子。“非发情期全程贴隔离贴，避免不必要的麻烦，只会是好事。”

朴载赫点点头，接过小盒子攥在手里。走出房间时他的脚步有些沉重，还沉浸在刚才的告诫中有些懵逼。曹容仁每次发情期也就三四天而已，成结时两人兴致都很高，但都计算着日子吃了避孕药——大概只能解释为漏网之鱼了。

明明在自己眼里还是温柔又强大的前辈和教练大人，怎么突然就要开始养育后代了呢？明明还没开始体验完美的两人世界，怎么马上就被打破了呢？他感觉自己还需要一些时间来消化这些全新的家庭身份。

一语不发的朴载赫走到门口，被等在拐角处的曹容仁全部看在了眼里。

“载赫还没有接受现实吗？看上去好像不是特别高兴呢。”曹容仁从朴载赫手里拿走隔离贴，撕开一片果断地贴在了脖子上。

“不。哥的身体情形不好，让我很难过。原本想着无论怎样都不会让哥受苦，但现在……”

“那谁让你总射进生殖腔呢。”

“哥！！！！！！”朴载赫没有预料到曹容仁面不改色把事实说出来，脸烧得通红，马上又压低嗓音嘟囔：“那、那也是因为哥太诱人了，没有办法……最后还是吃了药做了补救措施嘛。”

“现在开始要把你当成牛马来使用，才能解我心头之恨。”

“诶？”

“我说，顶级职业战队的教练因为你这欲求不满的小崽子变成了没办法工作的孕夫啊，孕夫。”曹容仁没好气地把盒子塞回朴载赫手里。因为这个惊喜，接下来的一整年甚至更长时间都将使他头大，原先的计划也只能搁置，自然要好好地折腾身边的免费劳动力朴载赫出口气。

“哥想怎么使用都没问题的。”朴载赫又一次把下巴搭在他肩膀上，讨好般地蹭着，最后情不自禁地吻上去。

现在的香槟牛奶，奶香浓郁丝滑又醇厚，好像又掺入了一丝蜂蜜，甜得有些呛人了。

 

此时朴载赫还不知道，他的倒霉期才刚刚开始——

平凡的周日，平凡的超市一角的平凡AO夫夫。

“这个月也不行。”

“还是不能做吗？最近三连胜，我可是最大MVP，哥有好好看比赛吧？这样都没有奖赏吗，现在可是易感期呢哥ㅠㅠ每天训练到后半夜还要禁欲这么久，真的很辛苦啊。”

“我们的小孩没有你这样得寸进尺的坏爸爸。”曹容仁毫不客气地捏了一把朴载赫已经没有棱角的下巴，从他身后的冰柜里拿出两盒韩牛放进了购物车。“作为忍耐的慰劳，这两天请你吃韩牛。”

“什么呀……”

超市的一角，朴载赫正在绞尽脑汁为曹容仁指定的“不辣的清汤寡水部队锅”挑选所需要的食材。随着小生命的持续孕育，曹容仁在努力适应身体变化的同时嘴也越来越刁，脾气也越来越古怪。夏季赛中期，朴载赫哪边都丝毫马虎不得。工作日维持着常规的训练度，赛场上拿命carry，只有周六日可以回去和曹容仁度过安静的双人世界。

也就是这段时间，曹容仁开始变本加厉地颐气指使。首先，这期间做是不可能做的。孕初期赶上夏季赛中，发情期赶上比赛日，时间撞得还真就尼玛离谱。当然曹容仁没闲着，以朴载赫的“个人教练”身份在家没少OB和分析，唯一惋惜的是因为辐射的关系而无法上游戏rank。不能亲自下场玩两把，多少有些遗憾。

当然他心里还是从长远考虑的——一对在过去数年每天熬夜到后半夜，作息颠倒不说、还长期接受电子辐射身体状况堪忧的AO，想要小孩健健康康地出生，着实让人捏一把汗。

曹容仁从小接受的教育和接触的环境整体而言比朴载赫要保守一点。他看着温柔，本质上其实是有些被动的。很多时候，他习惯于在接收朴载赫的想法之后才做出回应，因此思考答复的立场，就要更周全谨慎。

看着朴载赫一声不响地低头挑选食材，曹容仁又有些心软，把手搭在他肩上，朴载赫立刻无比自然地回握住。

“至少你要好好地把比赛打完。”

“还有差不多一个月。”

“拿到好成绩，会给你奖励的。”

“那种事不是我自己能说了算的……还有，下一场打的可是T1啊。无论如何，哥给我一点爱的应援，可以吗？”

“就先用……今晚……”

两个人的声音逐渐小了下去。

在放着速食品的货架另一侧，李相赫正在往购物筐里大量地放入各种口味的三角饭团和饮料。这位前世界冠军、被尊为英雄联盟职业赛事第一人的Omega选手几乎是忍着抽搐的嘴角听完了全程。

 

GEN打T1的现场，曹容仁带着口罩出现在了观众席。他特意穿了件宽大的薄风衣遮掩身形，又戴上黑口罩，坐在上层靠角落的位置耐心地等待选手出场。今天晨起没有呕吐，小家伙也在原来的位置安分地睡着，他出发时朴载赫还发来了战队全员Stand by的照片。

好像各方面都堪称完美。

紧接着一个肤色黝黑的板寸头青年就穿过人堆，在他身旁唯一的空位坐下了。

“容仁啊。”

“……Bengi哥？”

曹容仁讶异地看着至少三年没见的裴性雄利索地脱下军绿色外套挂在靠背，又把手里握着的冰咖啡放放进饮料槽。两人都是克制又严谨的性子，没有泄露一丝各自的信息素，这才得以正常展开的交谈。

“好久不见，哥怎么出现在这里……”

“说起来有点不好意思，我是来代替相赫OB后辈们比赛的。”

“原来如此。”

“容仁呢？来给载赫加油吗？……呃，忘了对你们说一句恭喜。”

“是的，谢谢哥。”

裴性雄和曹容仁的交情实在不多，两人尴尬的对话随着比赛开始总算戛然而止。除了16年的夏季，他们在赛场上见面的次数都很少，就更别提赛场之外了。曹容仁此前一直对裴性雄标记李相赫这件事感到难以理解，但现在有了亲身体验的他，似乎也能够设身处地地感受那种一路陪伴走来，最后水到渠成的心情。

曾经高高在上的神身边永远不缺掌声、鲜花和倾慕的眼神，可他也需要真实细腻的爱和关怀啊。

负、胜、负。BO3打满，Ruler操纵EZ拿到唯一一场的MVP。

曹容仁如释重负地舒了口气，通过大屏幕看到朴载赫懊恼的脸，胸口微酸。一场普通的常规赛，他无法去苛责什么——至少在暴毙前拉满了输出，消耗掉对面三个大招，补刀也没有落后，不是吗？在赛场之外，以观众的视角去看比赛时，他好像更切实地感受到了输赢对人心境的波动。

“Ruler在拼命carry呢。可惜T1的孩子们运营更胜一筹啊。”裴性雄显然也注意到了，对他点点头，话语中的情绪捉摸不透。

“他今天做得很好。”曹容仁耐着性子看完了赛后采访，笑着起身准备离去，从裴性雄身前穿过。

“哦对了。”对方的声音有些不自然地传来，“你怀孕了是吧？”

“……是的。”

“其实，四个月之后就可以做了。”裴性雄挠了挠头，神色异常尴尬地摘下眼镜。那神情仿佛有什么人拿着把柄在逼他传话一样。

“哈？？？？？？”

曹容仁毛骨悚然地离开会场，他只觉得有些事好像不能细想。

 

9月，夏季赛之后的冒泡赛随之落幕。在确定成为前往世界赛名单上的第六人后，朴载赫冥思苦想，终于算着紧巴巴的假期，计划了将曹容仁的发情期完全囊括在内的完美日程，再算上一头一尾，恰好五天。

属于孩子们的暑期已过，属于大人的蜜月才刚刚到来。赶上消暑的尾巴抢到了巴厘岛的往返机票，开始收拾包裹的朴载赫一颗少男心也快飘上了天。出发的前一晚，他把日历册也塞进了行李中，在最重要的那三天用蓝色水笔画满了心形符号，再用黑色水笔写上了“发情期”三个丑丑的大字。

“不是，怎么这种东西也要带着？”曹容仁从箱子里翻出一串半旧的口袋妖怪玩偶，还有六年前收到的ssg霞洛的同人画，画框不知被谁何时砸破了一个角，简陋的程度令人哭笑不得。

“啊，哥别都拿走！这些都是宝物啊，充满一点一滴回忆的宝物。”朴载赫委屈巴巴地把曹容仁放到地上的东西一个个塞回去，小心地拉上拉链。

“是不是应该放那边的柜子上？没必要带去巴厘岛，放在家里做装饰就很好。”曹容仁坐着电竞椅滑到他身边，把两条腿搭在他肩上，又顺手把他头毛揉成鸟窝。

“嗯嗯，那就放家里。”听到曹容仁说起“家”这个名词，朴载赫一颗不安分的青年心又开始砰砰乱跳。

呀，真是幸福得快要死掉了——

 

TBC


End file.
